Be Remembered in Glory
by Miss Croatia
Summary: In the beginning he was bought to this land, in the beginning we didn't know why. With increase of crimes whose behind it? Who can come to help us from her...
1. Tramdine Fens

There was an empty mist that lingered in the forest over the Tramdine Fens. There was not one mimic of a bird or creature. It was the non-living that would find a way through the swaps. The swaps were their homes. No one ever dared to go through there. Aside from the ghost seizing the area for themselves, there were three other reasons everyone at least attempted to shun the Tramdine Fens. The smell was unbearable and putrid. Secondly branches that stuck out from dead trees seemed to move out to reach to torture the poor creatures! Thirdly the swamps were all just a pass anyone was willing to miss!

The swaps were disgusting and everyone who walked passed cringed. It seemed as if the living dead were all that were seen lurking around the swamps. No one wanted to hear about the smelly Fens and let alone walk through the fens. Though the ghosts that lived in the Fens have good items to steal and obtain after being defeated. That was one reason that the clans began picking fights with the ghosts.

A few meters away, a close and daring range in the swaps, there was a lone viera assassin. She smiled heartily. She was happy to be fighting out in the Tramdine Fens she had her bow in her hands and nothing would make her prouder. She drew and arrow as a ghost approached her. She let the bow go and the arrow pierced through the ghost and flew off as if it had no effect.

"Wait a little…" she whispered silently to herself waiting as the ghost continued to approach her, unaffected by the arrow "A little bit more…" she felt a bit worried as the arrow hadn't taken its effect yet. She was about to run until the ghost roared, vanishing on the spot, defeated! It dropped the dark stone that the assassin needed to obtain.

Taking the stone off the wet grass the viera rolled the stone in her hands. It was a very pretty colour, deep purple but she knew that the looks shouldn't fool her. Now all she had to do was return to her clan mates who had sent her on this mission. They needed to make more maces for another member of her clan. Being proud as she was, the assassin decided to go alone. She was a sure show-off but she was strong nevertheless. She knew that she could rise to the glory and all her clan mates knew if she couldn't make it; it was a hard battle.

The assassin was content. She had her stone and completed her mission. Now she should go back to Fluorgis where her clan mates anticipated her arrival. The assassin smirked. The job was too easy, where was the challenge? The assassin sighed and walked over to the exit of the swamps. She held her mask tighter over her face keeping out the smell of the fatal toxins. She strolled casually to the light of the forest. She wasn't expecting much drama as she completed her mission. She expected to be safe in the rest of the journey home. As she wondered she didn't see the ghost come up behind her. She didn't feel its presence at all. The ghost held up its sharp hand, ready to attack the assassin from behind. She stopped cold in her footsteps. She felt her side in horrible pain and anguish. She held her sides dearly as she fell; on her hands and knees she realized she had dropped her stone. The viera was in pain. How could she be so careless? She held her side and felt warm blood gushing out of the wound. She sat down on the wet grass and turned around to look at the ghost.

The ghost still stared back and was going to hit her again. She scooted away and held up her bow and arrow. Just because she was in so much pain, there was no way she about to give up. The viera drew her arrow and shot it at the ghost which was approaching her. The ghost only had to take one blessed and magical arrow before it disappeared. The viera cried in pain. She looked at her bow which was covered in blood. That was horrifying. She didn't look at her wound as she seared the wet grass for the stone she dropped. Holding her hand over the wound and searching with tears in her eyes. How could she find the stone if her tears blurred so much of her eyesight?

Her hands raced over the grass trying to find the stone. She wiped the tears away from her eyes looking at the cherry red blood on her hand. She stood on her knees and looked at the floor from a higher angle. She looked at a glint on the floor and lunged at it holding it up like a cherished child. She stayed on the floor and started to add stress on herself. She had to get home before all the blood loss killed her. She picked up her bow slinging it around her back. She muttered thanks to herself as she held the rock. Now all that was left was crossing to Fluorgis.

She had to go through the forest. Though it was hard it was much quicker than going all around the swamps. The viera limped away to the forest. The dead branches reached out at her, calling her name repeatedly and tried to scratch her. Usually our proud viera assassin would laugh in the face of fear but now…now she was terrified of losing all her blood. New tears rolled down her face, warming her face. She tried to wipe the tears away and as she did her ear was caught in the dead tree branches. She screamed as she continued to struggle to try making the tree let go. She cried even more as she heard the moans of the un-dead…that was it…she was a goner…

She stayed in her position, unable to free her ear, with the tree clinging onto her ear. She heard more branches snap. Someone was coming her way. She quickly used camouflage. She could feel her heart beating like a drum and her hand and face clammy with sweat. All the assassin thought was a prayer that she wouldn't die. A few heartbeats later she saw a white cloak and the kind face of a white mage. Even if the viera were not in the same clan they might show compassion and pity to the others. The assassin was compelled to release her spell but she should ask first with the protection of her camouflage.

"Excuse me?" she asked with her voice trembling in fear

The white mage lifted a mace protectively with surprise in her eyes "Who's there?" she asked sharply looking straight passed the assassin.

The assassin took a deep breath. Remembering she was safe with her camouflage "I am a fellow viera. I was simply completing the mission of my own clan and was attacked unaware. I am heavily injured; I will lay down my weapon if you help me," the assassin promised

"Show yourself," said the mage still uncertain

The assassin took a bite of her courage and released the spell. The white mage jumped seeing how close she was standing to the assassin. Holding her heart recovering from the shock she looked at the assassins wound "Oh dear," she mumbled

"Would you, could you help? My ear is stuck," the assassin begged looking at the ,age with what little was left of her hope.

The white mage was more than willing to show mercy on the assassin. She reached up to the assassins ear and held it between her thumb and forefinger, gently releasing the assassin. The mage put the assassin arms around the assassin helping her to stand up properly. The assassin was weak and held onto the white mage tightly for support. The white mage felt terrible pity for the poor assassin she was helping. She knew that normal magiks were not enough to heal the assassin. The mage wasn't physically strong so she had to try only the best she could. The assassin had already managed to get blood all over her. She didn't mind. As a part of a white mage she was like a nurse. She had seen a lot of cases with others as well. The assassin limped along side the wite mag who tried to walk the best she could out of the forest. The mage reached a clearing and she exited the swamplands. The assassin felt relief as she was a few kilometres away from Fluorgis. The mage had a different idea though.

The assassin was confused as the white mage continued to walk straight. She wanted to ask where they were going but dared not in case the mage was only acting as an aid. The mage seemed to feel the assassins fear. "I only want to help you, please do not fear me," she told her. The mage was king and gentle, the assassin decided that she would trust her.

"I won't fear you, but where are we going? Can you tell me?" she asked

"Look," the white mage arched her neck further. Over the green sludge over the swaps there was the abandoned hut which was isolated ages ago and no one knew who or what had made it, but all were free to use it.

The mage was going to the abandoned hut. She was helping the assassin who was hopefully clinging onto the mage. She jumped over toadstools and sludge and used her foot to slid the door open. She stumbled over the ridged floor boards and the assassin fell on the floor in a useless heap. The smell was unforgiveable and there was moss building up in the wooden floorboards. There were parts missing off the roof and the walls but it was good enough. The assassin threw off her bow and arrows. The mage held up her mace. The assassin stopped moving and all of a sudden she could feel the warm blood gushing out of her side. She touched her wound wishing the pain would go away. She began to sweat and felt her head get sore. She felt someone move her hand gently away from her wound. The assassin opened one eye looking at the white mage who promised to help her "Don't worry relax," she assured the assassin with a calm smile.

The assassin was in no way fit to relax but decided if she was to stress she was going to hurt herself. The blood seeping out of her wound she could feel the clothes around her wounds sticking to her skin. She closed her eyes and though about the stone. The stone! She sat up madly and began to shout about the stone that was missing. Her face felt red. She heard the mage whispering to her and stroking her back and shoulder. She stopped screaming to listen to the white made

"It's okay, it's okay, look you dropped it on the floor boards as we got her, I put it with your bows and arrows, it's okay, just calm down." She spoke quietly and the assassin felt calmer.

Sweat lined the assassin forehead as she lay back on her back. She felt her body warm up and tingle as the mage began to use magiks to try repairing the damaged cells and blood vessels. The assassin lay motionless on the floor. The mage used cura, and two little stars appeared above the wound taking it in healing over the skin. The blood stopped but it was still open wound. The mage took a bandage and wrapped it over the assassins wound. "There," said the mage helping the assassin to sit up.

The assassin was tierd and sore. She touched the bandage which was clean and fresh. She looked at the mage who smiled warmly. "What was your name?" she asked using another bandage to clean up the sweat off her face.

"My name is Allyson," said the assassin "What is yours?"

"I'm Nlisa; it's lovely to meet you Allyson, even in such a bad situation,"

"Thank you so much Nlisa!" cried Allyson taking her hands "I have no idea if I would still be alive if it wasn't for you!"

Nlisa smiled and said "Allyson, what clan are you from?"

"Clan Ultima, I never noticed…but we don't have a white mage," she laughed at the silly mistake

"That's not great at all! Ours has two, just in case something happens to the other, though we never do missions together," Nlisa was acting like a mentor now to Allyson

"Oh, what Clan are you in?"

"Clan Land-dweller," said Nlisa almost embarrassed

Allyson watched Nlisa for a moment trying to figure out where she heard that name before. Then like a spark of lighting she thought of Clan Land-dweller. Their team name meant they dwell the land and want to reach for the skies. They were almost like heroes and had the record of missions completed. They were very strong and well known; Allyson was shocked that she was healed by the best healer in their clan. "W-what are you doing here in the Tramdine Fens? Why aren't you with your clan?"

Nlisa seemed very serious "I have to come out to do a recon; I was with Luso and Adelle. They went back to Fluorgis and I stayed back."

"But why were you on recon?" asked Allyson

"I cannot tell you anything, it's a secret clan thing. I'm sorry…" Nlisa apologised to Allyson.

Allyson was strongly curios but decided to respect Nlisa's silence. She changed the subject and gave Nlisa more praise for saving her life. She knew soon she would have to return to her clan. She tried to force out the memory of Nlisa telling her it was a secret but she thought about it. She never mentioned it again though. Nlisa was asleep in front of the door. Allyson was watching the mage rest and thought about her own well-being. She was going to have to at least wait till morning. She lay on on her back again feeling the clean bandage wrapped securely around her wound. She gently hushed her mind and fell asleep.


	2. Flase Requests

Nlisa was following her two team mates Adelle and Luso. They both walked ahead of her with pride. No wonder they always needed a healer, they were so reckless that it was easy for them to get hurt with the pride they carried. Nlisa still loved her two companions. In the end a clan was like family and they had to be strong together. Nlisa was walking with the two on a special mission. They were meant to be looking for someone who had a special request to meet Clan Land-Dweller. It was a secret meeting and everyone in the clan was up and ready to go. In the end Luso decided he would go since he believed it was something to do with his book. Wherever he went Adelle would go to and a healer was just great to have around just in case.

Nlisa felt somehow very awkward where she was now. She had no idea who or what was going to jump at her no matter how much pride her team had. She looked at Luso who stopped "Nlisa are you sure that these are the Fens? I mean the Tramdine Fens?" he asked he too was freaked out, the poor boy was scared of ghosts and he didn't want to admit it with the joker Adelle around who would tease the poor boy.

"Aw is itteh bitteh Luso scared of teh swap and its itteh bitteh ghosties?" she mocked Luso who turned to stare her down. Adelle smiled as she got a reaction from him.

"What was that Adelle?" he asked her angrily. Adelle laughed at Luso and began to sing in an odd tune a song she made up on the spot. Luso began to talk over her trying to get her to stand still so he could yell at her but she danced around him too fast.

"You two!" Nlisa hushed them like two year old babes "You have to be quiet, there are ghosts here Adelle do not mess with that, they'll kill you,"

"Unless I kill them first!" she held up her Tiptaptwo with pride

"Yeah Adelle but they are mostly already dead," Nlisa shrugged and Adelle lowered the dagger and looked at Luso who was laughing at her mistake "Anyway we should be working together, what if it was a trap sent to break us a apart, we cannot risk a fight," she shook her head at the two

"Yes Nlisa," they both said hanging their heads.

They looked further into the woods. It seemed that they were just a while away from the swamps. At the thought of the swamps Luso's stomach turned. He didn't want to go through there! It stunk! He wanted to back away but Adelle held his arm "You can't go anywhere now," she continued to drag him with Nlisa watching them make fools of themselves. She sighed and took the lead walking closer to the swamps.

As they approached the swamps with caution they saw nothing but a canopy of large trees blocking out the sun. That was one reason the dead could easily find a place in the darkness. Nlisa stood on the small hill that just lifted off the floor trying to see if there was anyone waiting for them. Adelle appeared beside her and she watched out for anyone. Luso wasn't keen on getting higher than he already was. The swamps freaked him out and the smell? The smell reminded him off his school locker rooms but worse…much, much worse…

Luso was so fixated on the smell rather than anything else, oh and the fact ghost could haunt him. He didn't dare to stray far away from Nlisa. Since she was a white mage her healing effects could affect the monsters. He stood at the base of the mound and called out to them "Is there anything or anyone there?"

Nlisa strained to see anything in the darkness. Even with that she couldn't see anything "I see nothing Adelle?" she asked

Adelle shrugged and looked at Luso on the base of the mound "I can't see anyone, do you think that it was just a joke?" she asked

Nlisa thought over the possibility of a joke. Many clans received false quests. In the end they were trying to lure away the strongest members and take down the easier prey. Nlisa turned to the two and shouted "Guys it might be a trap on the other members!"

"What do you mean?" asked Luso unaware of the past stories Nlisa had told him of combat and practise.

"I think that they might have been trying to lure you two away! Go back now!" she ordered at the two who simply stared at her as if she wasn't speaking in the language they knew.

"Nlisa, what makes you think that?" asked Luso

Nlisa sighed "16th Mistleaf the clan Opia was given a false request, the strongest members left and the others were killed, when they returned they were easily destroyed, I think that this maybe the case, if it isn't I shall remain here to ask what assistance the clan wanted,"

Luso and Adelle thought about it and considered the truth of her words. If it was a false request no doubt it was something to do about the book Luso had. He didn't understand why its pages were blank. The only thing that he knew was it was from a library not in Jylland. "Nlisa you can't just stay here, you have to have one of us with you,"  
"Excuse me, but I know elemental magic just as well as any elementalist, I can defend myself!" she argued with Luso

"But your our best white mage!" they said together

"Oh there's Catalpa, she's a mage too! So don't be silly!" she demanded

"But she's not as good as you! All she can do is cure, you can do raise, curaga, cura and even said you can do elememntalists works!" Luso said trying to convince Nlisa to come back

"Don't be silly, Catalpa is just as good as any other mage, just watch one day you'll see she's better!" she demanded before shooing him and Adelle off together.

Luso and Adelle walked away slowly at first in case Nlisa would call them back, but she was so determined and strong in herself, even if she was attacked she wouldn't call them back for help. Luso and Adelle reached the clearing together. "So should we go back to the pub as Nlisa said, or wait and watch?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Luso asked

Adelle rolled her eyes "Luso, I want some action! I'm not sitting around! I will stay here to watch if anyone does come!" she argued with Luso all the time, she expected him to argue back or at least argue when he shook his head and said "Whatever," she was struck dumb.

He began to walk away not caring about Adelle. She ran up to him and said "Luso! What's up?" she asked

"You might not care about the rest of our clan but I do!" he argued "I will listen to Nlisa, if you want to not listen to her and fail a simple thing she asked for well I think that's just dumb, you do whatever but I'm heading back,"

Adelle sighed. She usually wouldn't care about the idiot who was walking with her right now. In fact shoot her if she cared about anyone. Though she was welcomed in the clan and she knew she should follow the rules. She got on with most people so to pay them a favour she should obey. "Listen Luso, I'll come too," she ran up beside him walking alongside him

"Glad you made a good choice," he patted her back with his hand. Adelle felt like an idiot caring about what he said but she bit her tongue to stop her lashing out at him.

The sky began to clear and the open warmth of the sun began to hit Luso's neck. He looked at the sun and then he looked at the open fields "If we go on that road we can get to Fluorgis easily,"

"Or we can go through Aisenfield, no ones in a rush,"

Luso looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She shrugged and Luso began to walk on the road straight to Fluorgis. Adelle followed him. The road was flat and leading to a city which was known for its air trade and greenery. Luso was almost surprised that beside such a lovely city was the swamp. He didn't like that. Adelle didn't have any comments about anything. All she would say was something to belittle one thing which was usually grand in the eyes of another. Adelle and Luso were walking together in the parallel road. "Look at the flower don't you think it's petty?" he asked pointing at a flower beside a large tree.

Adelle stopped and looked at the flower. She was making up her mind of what to say to make Luso seem like a fool. "I'm prettier than that flower," she said walking away without a care.

Luso knew she would do that. For some reason he still decided to keep her around and even more surprisingly, she wanted to stay with Clan Land-Dweller. Luso followed her. She waited for him to drop beside her. They walked into the city which had very many regal fountains in the streets. House were built along the outsides. Some viera were walking together looking at the stores, small moogles were heading on their way to Goug their moogle city. Walking to the pub in the city. The pubs were where quests were accepted and in the Fluorgis pub was where they had accepted the 'false' request. Just outside of the city was the areodrome. Many people, viera, gria and seeq were coming out of the areodrome looking at the sky; probably wondering when the next ticket over the sea would be needed again.

Adelle found Thyran, Cortina and Quo. They all were shocked to see them back so soon. Cortina was the assassin viera, Thyran was a black mage moogle and Quo was the other black mage but a  
Nu Mou. They were all even more surprised when Nlisa wasn't there "Where's Nlisa?" asked Cortina in shock.

"She stood back at the Fens," said Adelle "She thought that the request was a false one and sent us back,"

Thyran and Quo looked at each other and smiled "She told you about Clan Opia; didn't she?" asked Thyran.

"How did you know?" asked Luso

Cortina laughed "Haven't you paid attention to her quests and history?" Luso and Adelle looked at each other and shook their heads "Well her favourite story was that one of the Clan Opia quest, she's been worried about those kinds of requests for a while now,"

"She's out there alone, since your all safe maybe we should go out to get her," Luso suggested

"If I know anyone, and I know a lot of people, Nlisa is one of the strongest white mages I know, she can defend herself in the Tramdine Fens, don't worry," Quo assured him

Luso was still uncertain but he said no more. He looked at Adelle who was sitting at the table now waiting for everyone in her clan to hurry up and join her. "Still she left us with Catalpa, she's not that good of a mage as she is," Luso said sitting beside Adelle

"Oh Catalpa, give her time," said Cortina "She's still young, she just needs more experience like Nlisa,"

Luso loved his clan, they always supported each other. He as proud that he found them. He was sitting at the table when suddenly Cid dropped by beside him. He was smiling as he saw the five sitting at the pub normally waiting "You five, where's Nlisa,"

"Has her head filled with ideas Cid" Cortina said shrugging "She knows that nothing good comes out of her stress," Cortina shock her head

Cid chuckled; Nlisa was a part of his old clan before Cid gave Luso the rights to the clan. "Nlisa is like that, she's good one, so Luso how's the book coming along?" he asked

"It's still a riddle Cid," he took out the book which had lead him to Jylland from the comfort…well from his other world. He put the book on the table and skimmed its pages till he got to the empty pages.

"It looks like you have been filling it," he said

"It happens without my content," he said

"I see, well Luso, I hope that you and Adelle know that after Nlisa comes back today you are invited to a party,"

Everyone looked excited "What's the party for?" asked Luso

Cid shrugged "I was invited by a friend from this clan, one of the humans is having a birthday or something,"

"Should we really be intruding?" asked Luso

Everyone laughed "It's in the pub, strangers are going to be there, why shouldn't we?" asked Adelle

Luso guessed she had a point. How could they be sure that Nlisa would come back soon? They headed up the stairs giving the bartender some Gil for the rooms upstairs. Luso put his book on the bed beside his. He took off his weapons and armour and just sat down to read the book or at least what was complete. Maybe from there he could piece more of the puzzle. He read the book, well what he had but all it said was the formation of Clan Land-Dweller and how they had received an anonymous request. For now he was just concerned about Nlisa. He took his Kwigon blade and decided he didn't care about the ghosts and zombies; he would make sure that Nlisa was safe.

* * *

**I forgot to mention somethings in my first chaper! Haha, I'm so silly!**

**Well to start off, I love Final Fantasy Tactics A2 I love ALL Final Fantasy anyway! Best video games ever!**

**Allyson is the name of someone very special to me so Allyson, if you read this I hope your proud of me! I worked on this just for you!**

**Speaking of which I wrote this before I even knew about Fan Fiction so be nice; I worked hard on it.**

**Another thing most of the names, weapons I used in this are the actually charcters in my game like Clan Land-Dweller I had to shorten it it Clan Landwellr in the game but it was originally Land-Dweller! **

**Well that's all, I hope you all review and tell me if I'm doing a good job...**


End file.
